


Spies Sonnet

by Little_Italian_Boy



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Italian_Boy/pseuds/Little_Italian_Boy
Summary: Just a project I did a while back.  A sonnet told from Curt's view to Owen that describes the events of the musical.





	Spies Sonnet

Our lives changed that night in ‘57  
It was my fault you slipped through my fingers  
I’m no longer a spy, are we even?  
Four long years and yet the grief still lingers  
Cynthia says keep my eyes on the prize  
The bomb with a Russian spy I should seek  
Lies in the casino, a den for spies  
But the thought of you Owen makes me weak  
I’m tangoing with the deadliest man  
But it is you back after all these years  
It is just one more step until I can  
I’ll save the world even if it brings tears

Once a spy, always a spy for-Never!  
Some spies may die, why weren’t we forever?


End file.
